Fighting for the Moon and the Stars
by Setsora Uchiha 2011
Summary: Jacob is fighting for Renesmee and their daurghter Sarah. With the help of the Pack and the Cullen Clan, will they be enough to fight off this new threat? Will Renesmee or Sarah be the same after all of this war?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One  
The Change

Sarah POV

 _Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._  
I groaned sitting up in my bed, it was a Saturday, why was my alarm set? Until something clicked. My birthday! All my family and friends were going to be here! I ran into the bathroom and quickly took a shower, wrapping the towel over my body and opened the door. When the door opened, I screamed. Not only was I naked under my towel, my mom, dad, William and JJ (Jacob Jr.) was screaming at me.

"Happy Birthday!" When my brothers and dad realized I was naked they turned tail and ran down the stairs. I looked at my mother mortified she smiled.

"Happy birthday my sweet 16 year old princess." She said kissing my forehead, making me smile.

"I'll be down in soon." I said passing her. When I went into my room, there was a box sitting on my bed. The little pink card on it explained everything.

 _'Sorry we couldn't be there for your big day, hope all is forgiven. P.S. You love it.'_  
 _-Aunt Alice_

I smiled, I couldn't believe she sent me a gift. I opened the box seeing a dark blue dress with lace on the sides and on the back. I could scream! She knew me so well. I could feel my eyes tearing up. They left when I was 5. They came and visited me and the family when they could. I missed my vampire family. I quickly dried my tears, knowing aunt Alice wouldn't like that I was blubbering over the dress she got me. I grabbed my hair dryer drying my resset hair, deciding I would curl it. When I got done curling it I decided to do my make up. My hazel eyes were very bright today. I hurried and grabbed the dress, very carefully not to injure it. The dress hugged everything quiet nice. I grabbed my phone taking a photo so I could send it to her showing her how much I love it and thanking her for it. I looking one more time in the mirror with a huge smile I went out of my bedroom. I walked down the stairs to listen to my brothers and dad booming laughter. When my mother noticed me she was shocked. I started to feel my cheeks redden.

"Does it look bad?" I questioned when she was quiet. That caused my father to look at her then towards me. His eyes widened and started to shake his head.

"No. NO!" He roared, I started to laugh. "You are not wearing that! Renesmee she is NOT wearing that!" He pointed at me looking at my mother. She giggled and shook her head.

"Jacob, she is beautiful. She can wear it. Today is her day." I smiled at my mom and turned around showing the back

"Daddy, this isn't that bad." I said, the lace stopped at my lower back. He was shaking his head again.

"You're lucky it's your birthday, because I would burn it." He whispered coming over to me kissing my hair. I rolled my eyes, oh dad.

xxxxxxxx

The party started and everyone was here. The house was overflowing with my aunts and uncles and my friends. There was Quil and Claire they had four kids: Jackson who was 24, Ethan who was 23, Michael who was 21 and Maya who turned 16 five months ago. Seth and Grace who had: Henry who was 19 and Scarlett who was 18. Embry and Leah who had the twins of the pack: Embry Jr. and Elliot who were 23, Eli who was 21, Stella who was 19 and Skyler who was 17. Sam and Emily who had: Samuel Jr. who was 25 Nathan who was 22 and Connor who was 19. Paul and Rachel who had Piper who was 23 and Emma who was 20. Then there was Jared and Kim who had Tyler who was 22, Branden who was 20 and Ryder who was 17 and about to have her birthday in two months. I looked around at everyone smiling. Dad was cooking on the grill as mom was hanging with my aunt Rachel. My brothers were playing outside throwing the football around with Sam Jr, Henry, Ethan and Elliot. I felt two arms engulf me in a hug. I turned around to see Maya and behind her Emma, Stella and Ryder.

"Hey birthday girl how are you doing?" Emma said giving me a hug as well.

"Good, just relaxing. So tell me how are things with Nathan?" I said giggling. She blushed as her black hair went into her face.

"Shut up." She hissed through the hair curtain she created. All of the girls laughed, knowing Nathan had just imprinted on her about a month ago.

"Nice dress." Stella said circling around me. "I'm surprised that your dad let you go outside with it on!"

"The funny thing about that is-" I began but everyone stopped. I didn't notice until I heard growling from about everyone behind us. I looked at the forest noticing three people coming out of the forest line. They were vampires. My mother came up to us pushing us back towards the house. I didn't noticed the pack of wolfs behind us. I just stared at them, shocked and I was terrified. Their eyes were cold and blood red. They were nothing like my vampire family.

"It stinks around here." A woman said covering her nose and mouth. The two men that were standing next to smirked.

"Yes well, you know what vile creatures live on this pathetic piece of land." The one said with blond hair. My dad and Sam came up to stand around us snarling. My mother spoke.

"Your not welcome here. You have about 3 seconds to get off this land before all these wolfs kill you." She glared at them, putting distance between her and us girls. I looked at her in fear. The one that seemed to be the leader chuckled, making the the wolfs advance on them. He looked at my mother with death in his eyes.

"Renesmee." He whispered. At that moment time stud still. My mother started to shake out of terror. My father went to lung for the man but the others stud in front of him making him stop, growling. "We are here for one reason," He chuckled and shook his head. "I mean two." He looked up and our eyes locked. My dad look in his direction and growled, jumping towards them, Seth on his right. They were so fast I couldn't even noticed that they went in the trees, but we could hear him. "The abominations that you protect will be the death of all of you. Trust me when I say this. We wont leave until we have the the bitch you fuck and the bitch she birthed." There was laughing in the woods until it diapered. I looked at my mom, who had tears in her eyes, every wolf was running into the woods following them. I was picked up from my mother running into the house. The girls were already inside, I didn't realize that I was frozen, staring in the same spot that the vampires were standing. When my mother made it in the house, she sat me down and pulled out her phone.

"Dad," Her voice was shaky. "something happened... No, no... It's me... and Sarah... Yes were ok... We need to talk when Jacob gets back..." I was listening to the others in the house. Mostly all of the women and girls were here except Leah, Piper and Emma. My aunts were in the kitchen talking to each other. I went and sat down on the couch as my mother and my aunts were on high alert. I went into the living room with all the other girls.

"What in the hell Sarah, what does the freak with the eyes want?!" Ryder hissed at me. I could feel the tears coming down my face, but I felt nothing.

"I have no clue." I whispered. Skyler, Stella, Ryder and Maya all circled around me. We just sat in living room, in a daze.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
It must have been hours that passed because the door was busted open. I didn't know I was asleep until I jumped up from my sleep and started screaming. I was wrapped up in two strong arms, so warm that comferted me as a child.

"Sarah, Sarah!" My dad screamed at me trying to calm me down. I stopped when I heard him calling for me. I stiffened, trying not to cry.

"Sorry." I whispered, trying to calm down. I didn't like having someone wanting me. What if they got their hands on me and mom? I felt sick. My dad rocked me back and forth.

"No one is going to take you and your mother from us. No one." He hissed at the end. I looked up and looked around the room, no one was in there.

"Where is everyone?"

"They went home." He said, picking me up, bridal style. I wrapped my arms around him. My mother was on the phone talking frantically. I didn't see JJ and William, Dad walked up the stairs and I realized what he was doing.

"Please, I can't." I whispered, my body shaking. I didn't want to be alone, not now. He sighed and kept going up the stairs.

"Sarah, I have to talk to your grandparents. You have to get to bed, your brothers are outside. No one is going to hurt y-."He stopped half way up the stairs and his body seemed to tense up. I was becoming scared. He sat me down, and pushed me behind him. "Go with your mother."

"But-"

"Now!" He hissed at me. I scurried down the stairs and found my mother still on the phone. She seemed a little relaxed now. I ran towards her and wrapped my arms around her. She looked at me patting my hair.

"Where's your father Sarah?" She questioned looking down at me.

"He is upstairs. He told me to be with you something is wrong." I whispered, scared of startling her. She tensed up at that and mumbled something to the phone hanging up on it. She went towards the living room looking at the stairs. We both jumped when my dad's booming voice broke out of the silence.

"Son of a-!" His body was flying down the stairs and looked at me and my mother

"Jacob?" My mother whispered knowing something was wrong with him. He looked down at me and back up to my mother. She nodded, removing herself from my death grip.

"Everything ok?" I asked, they didn't answer me. My brothers outside seemed to be on edge, something big was going down. I was still in my dress and I started to get uncomfortable. While they were busy buzzing on their phones I started to creep up the stairs. I stopped, worried what he found. Before I could take another step, my mother's voice broke through the silence, making me jump.

"Sarah honey, your going to stay with uncle Paul and aunt Rachael ok?" What in the world?!

"Why?!" I yelled. I did not want to go over there! Why was I being kicked out of my house?!

"Sarah Isabella Black don't argue with your mother." My father's Alpha's voice broke through. I started towards the kitchen, finding them on their phones.

"Hello? Why am I being forced out of my home on my birthday?" I questioned. My mother looked up and sighed.

"Because, you and I are going to spend the night." She seemed defeated. At least I wasn't the only one. I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Can I pack?" I questioned, making my dad's head whip towards me.

"Absolutely not." My face fell, he lifted his hand up to me to stop me. "Don't start." I looked at my mom for some help, but she didn't help me. Something was up and I was curious to find out what.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two  
Reunited

Renesmee's POV  
I wasn't to excited to fly to Alaska, but since my family moved we had no choice. Since Sarah's birthday party 2 weeks ago, it's been a little stressed out. All the wolfs have been on edge, and Jacob hasn't slept at all. He was a zombie, his eyes begging for sleep and he wouldn't take a break until he knew we were safe. The vampires slowly was letting the wolfs know that they could easily get through their lines. Jacob sat with Sarah and I while we were at the airport. Sarah was excited non the less, she missed her grandparents and her aunts and uncles. Jake started to fall asleep and I let his huge body slump on me. He needed some sleep. I gently started to stroke his hair, and a smile slipped on his face. Before I knew Sarah, was gone. I couldn't smell her scent. The seat next to Jacob was empty. I started to panic, I looked all over the place from where I was sitting. I got up forgetting to be gentle with Jacob when he jumped up.

"What?!" He yelled, making some people look at us. I grabbed his face to look at me.

"Sarah is gone." I whispered, his body tensed up. We started to look around and he walked towards the food court looking for her. I started to pace back and forth until I smelled it. The smell that was there on her birthday. "There here." I whispered just loud enough that I knew Jacob heard, his head snapped up and looked at me. Anger in his eyes, but before he could do something crazy, someone brought me back to earth.

"What are you two doing?" Sarah said looking between me and her father. I pulled her to my body, relief washed over me, brought by anger.

"Where did you go?!" I hissed at her, pulling her back. She looked at me and lifted up a drink.

"I was thirsty." She said in a obvious tone. Jacob was on edge and grabbed her in his grasp, sighing. The look on her face was concern and annoyance. "What is happening." She demanded. Jacob looked at me and his eyes said no.

"Nothing, you knew better than to walk off and not tell us." I told her, she rolled her eyes.

"Come on! I have to let you two know everything! This is stupid, you don't act like this with the boys!" Jacob sighed.

"Well, they didn't have some people threaten to take them." He hissed at her, she huffed and crossed her arms. "Quit being like this Sarah." He chided at her. She rolled her eyes sitting back down. I looked at Jacob and realized how much stress he was going through. While we were waiting for our flight to start boarding, Jacob stole Sarah's drink.

"Hey!"

"I'm thirsty too kid deal with it." He said with a smile, making us all laugh. He was pretending to drink it all when Sarah started to laugh, trying to get it back.

"Sweet, what a family." A voice full of hate said. We whipped our heads up to see a man with red hair and the same red eyes. Jacob started to shake, and he stud up, grabbing the man by his throat. I went to grab for Sarah, but she was trapped next to a woman. The same one that ruined her party.

"Let's finish this." Jacob snarled. Everyone was looking at us, scared and terrified. I grabbed Jacob's arm and motioned for Sarah to stand next to us. When she got up, the woman grabbed her arm pulling her towards her. Jacob started to shake more, he couldn't phase not now. Not in front of all these humans.

"Jacob. Not here. You can't." I touched his arm, trying to calm him down, it worked just for a second.

"Mmmm, you smell so good, A mix of roses and fear. I love this combination." The woman said, licking her lips. Jacob's eyes were like daggers, watching her, waiting. "We came here to wish you a safe flight." She lowered her head watching us. Sarah started to shake, tears forming in her eyes. I had enough, no one was going to touch my daurghter that way. I went to move and someone had my arms. I looked back and saw the leader of their operation smirking at me. I looked up at Jacob and saw him shake. This was it.

"Is there a problem here?" A voice spoke out. He was an officer and his hand was rested on his gun. The vampires straighten up, letting of go of Sarah and myself, and laughed. Jacob let go of the red head's neck watching them.

"What's so damn funny." The officer hissed.

"Nothing officer we are just wishing our dear friends a good flight. Oh and Renesmee," The leader said making Jacob growl. "We will be watching out for you and Sarah, when you land. We can't wait to meet your family." He smiled, motioning for everyone else to walk with him. When they left the officer followed behind them, making sure they don't start anything else. Jacob grabbed Sarah and I and started walking. Sarah was stunned, tears were falling from her face but she didn't show any emotion.

"Jacob," I started but he ignored me. His grip was firm and his pace was almost running. "Jacob Black!" I yelled his name. He stopped and looked at me. "You can't do this." I whispered.

"I'm getting you two out of here now." He said, his Alpha was coming out, but I knew deep down this was what they wanted.

"No you're not." I said, forcing my hand out. He glared at me and began to open his mouth. "Jacob this is what they want. They want you to make us stay and have us trapped at La Push. You can't do this. My family will protect us." I hissed at him. He looked at me, eyes full of fear. "I love you Jacob, I will call you and keep you updated about everything." As soon as I said that, the flight started to board. Sarah looked at Jacob and hugged him. I could hear Jacob trying not to cry, as he held his daurghter. I wrapped my arms around them both and kissed Sarah's head.  
We said our goodbyes and Jacob was on edge the whole time. I kissed him, I didn't want it to end. I would miss him of course and I would miss my sons.

"Make sure that you protect our boys." I whispered as Sarah started to go through the terminal. He smiled, kissing me one more time.

"I will, protect our daurghter. The boys wanted me to give you this." He reached in his pocket and pulled out a bracelet with two wolfs and a emerald heart. The wolfs were facing the heart in the middle. I didn't realize I started to cry until Jake wiped the tears away.

"I love it." I held my arm out so he could put it on me.

"It's them protecting their sister." I kissed him once more as the last boarding call was announced. I didn't want to let him go, but I had no choice, this was for our protection. "Be safe Nessie." He whispered. I sighed and went to board the plane. I looked back at him and smiled.

"Be safe Jake." He smiled at me with sorrow in his eyes and watched me as I disappeared from sight.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Sarah POV  
We landed and my mom was asleep. At least she was able to sleep, I stayed awake the whole time. She looked so peaceful while she slept, that is why I waited until there was no one left on the plane when I woke her.

"Mom." I whispered, shaking her lightly.

"Not now, Jacob." She whispered at me, giggling at the end. I rolled my eyes.

"Mom, come on, we need to get off the plane!" I hissed a little more forcefully with my shakes.

"Jacob!" She screamed, eyes full of anger. I gave her a grimace as she looked around. "Sorry Sarah." She whispered getting up.

"Well, that's what I get for being your daurghter." I giggled leaving the plane with her. She smiled behind her and laughed.

"Well, good thing you weren't your father." She giggled. We walked together until we had to get our luggage. She grabbed both of our bags and looked for my grandparents who said they would pick us up. I was so excited, being 1/3 vampire, I felt out of place with the wolfs. Yeah, my mom would hunt with me once a month and I could run as fast as the wolfs, but not as fast as my mother. I wasn't indestructible, Papa Carlisle didn't know about my immortality though. It was one of those things to see if I got that trait or not, and if I stop aging. Mom's head shot in one direction and a smile spread across her face. She ran over to them. I followed suit trying to keep up. They hugged her and then they saw me. I was crying, I missed them so much. It has been 9 years since I saw them.

"Grandpa!" I whispered, not trying to draw attention to myself. He picked me up in a hug and swung me around. I hugged him as tight as I could.

"Sarah, you've grown so much since we last saw you." He smiled.

"I tried to get mom to take me piano lessons but her and dad refused." I could practically feel my mom's anger.

"Sarah, you know it's to much money." She shot at me. I sighed, I wanted to learn so bad so me and grandpa could play together.

"Renesmee, you could have told us." Grandma said, looking at me with love. I ran to her and hugged her as hard as I could.

"Mom, we are trying to save up our own money. Jacob is trying, at the time we couldn't afford 300 dollars for one lesson." She looked at me. Grandma scuffed at her.

"Grandpa can teach you while your here." She said, making me laugh. My mom shook her head and started talk to grandpa. We started to walk out the car when I saw her. Mom's head shot up and so did everyone's. She was walking towards us, smiling.

"I see you're plane landed safely." She whispered. My grandparents were glaring at her. She scoffed at them. "Don't worry, we won't hurt your precious monsters. Oh," She looked at me with a smile. "happy birthday Sarah, we have a surprise for you." Her voice was evil. Everything about her was dark. Grandpa's eyes widened and ran at her, throwing her against the ground. Three more guys came around her and threw him off of her. They were about to attack when the girl held her hand up, making them stop in their tracks. "Don't worry loves. In time." She said, she looked at everyone and her eyes landed on me, winking. A cold chill went down my spine. Then they disappeared. My mom's arms wrapped around me and guided me towards the car. They were all whispering so low I couldn't understand what they were saying. We reached the car and my mom opened the door for me securing me in the car, like I was a baby. I didn't say anything, I felt a cold hand on my cheek wiping a tear from my face.

"Sarah, you're safe. I promise baby." Grandma whispered with a small smile.

"I'm tired of being scared." I mumbled. Mom slid in the car next to me, on the phone talking to my dad from the sound of it.

"She's fine... dad took care of it. I love you too. I will tell her." She looked at me and hung up the phone. "Your father tells you he loves you." She smiled. I nodded and looked out the window. Oh dad.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
I was jarred awake by two huge arms ripping me out of the car. Before I could scream, I realized it was my uncle Emmett. I squealed and squeezed him back with all my might.

"Uncle Em!" I screamed, I've missed them so much.

"Did you miss me squirt?" His booming laughter made me smile.

"Oh course I did!" He started to ruffle my hair, earning him a glare from me, making everyone else laugh. When he sat me down I was picked up again by my aunt Rose, then my uncle Jasper and finally aunt Alice. She looked at me and huffed.

"Seriously Renesmee do you not want your daurghter to have a nice wardrobe or what?" She said, glaring at my mother. Mom sighed and ignored her. "So I saw you liked your birthday gift." She said winking at me. I loved that dress.

"Yes! It seriously was so beautiful nothing compares to it. Thank you." I said hugging her. I didn't realize my mom was standing next to us.

"Alice, if Jake was here he would tell you how he felt about that dress. He was about to pop a vein!" She said trying not to laugh. Aunt Alice rolled her eyes.

"He doesn't understand a woman needs to dress the part. I can't wait to go shopping with you Sarah!" Mom looked like she was about to argue, but Aunt Alice shot her a look like 'This is happening.' Mom sighed and ran to my Papa Carlisle and Nana Esme. I could feel tears in my eyes when I saw them. I ran as fast as I could to them, crashing into my Nana Esme. She shh-ed me, running her hand down my hair.

"I've missed you." I cried into her body. She hugged me tightly, humming to me. Papa Carlisle came to me and picked me up in a hug. I squeezed him so hard.

"We've missed you too Sarah." He said kissing my hair. He sat me down, leading us in the house. "I wish the boys and Jake was here." Papa said to my mom. She looked like she could cry, but held it in.

"Yeah, me too." She whispered. Grandpa put an arm around her shoulders kissing her head. We got settled in and then the adults began to talk leaving me in my room alone. I was listening to some CD's I found laying around the house. I went to the window and sat down looking outside. The snow was everywhere and the wind whipped through the air.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three  
Misplaced

Sarah POV

It was some getting used to living with all vampires again. I missed them so much I didn't care. I was getting my winter clothes that Aunt Alice gave me a couple of days ago. I looked in the mirror, the brown skinny jeans and the cream colored boots were a great combo. The cream colored long sleeved shirt and brown vest looked cute. Aunt Rosalie asked to do my hair, she curled it, saying the whole time how beautiful my hair was. I put on some make-up to make them proud of my skills. I opened the door and I was shocked my a flash of a camera. I looked up and saw my mother with her phone.

"You did not just take a picture of me." I said mortified. She giggled and started to text.

"Your father wanted to see what Alice was setting you in today. He doesn't want his daurghter to be a woman." She smiled. I huffed and crossed my arms.

"Mom!" I sighed walking passed her. The door to the house was opened and I smelled the cold crisp air. I smiled and went to run outside. A hand reached out and grabbed me.

"Sarah Isabella Black your going to eat breakfast before you just dart outside." My mother said pointing to the kitchen. I huffed but went, because when I thought about it I was hungry. It's been three weeks since we landed and ran into those vampires, I missed my brothers and dad. It was becoming hard to eat the human food, I needed to hunt. When my mom started to prepare pancake mix, my stomach started to turn.

"Mom. I don't think I can eat human food today." I said putting my hand over my mouth. She looked at me and nodded, putting it up. She walked outside to my family. She was back in a matter of seconds.

"Come on honey, were going to go hunting." She said with a small smile. Everyone was tense about the vampires, they were close to the house but we couldn't pin point them. Uncle Emmett, Grandpa and Grandma came with us on our hunt. Everyone was running slower for me. When we finally found a bear, everyone was waiting for me to strike, which made me nervous. When I found my courage I attacked. Snapping it's neck and sinking my teeth into it's furry flesh. I could tell I was starting to feel better. When I drank the animal dry everyone else was getting their own animals. I got up, looking around and realized how peaceful it was. I closed my eyes letting my animal senses control me. I heard a twig snap, making everyone's head snap towards the noise. Three vampires came out of the trees, their eyes were terrified and their golden eyes, except the boy he had blue eyes landed on us. Everyone moved in front of me, making me huff in annoyance. I wasn't that fragile.

"We don't mean any harm." The man held his hands up. "We were running from the Volturi's group." I tried to look over to the boy that was being protected by his own family. He was very tall and had light brown hair. "We don't want to bring them your way we will-"

"Wait, we are hiding from them as well, I see you have a hybrid child yourself." Grandpa said motioning to the boy standing behind them. They all tensed up, with caution looking at my family. "You are among friends. Come so we can talk inside." He said. I got up and my mother's arms were around me in a millisecond. We walked back to the house as my grandparents continued to talk to our new visitors. They seemed nice, if they were up to something I'm sure grandpa would have noticed it by now. When we got to the house Aunt Alice was waiting for us with Papa and Nana. They looked at the guest we had and motioned inside. We all sat around the living room. Mom insisted me to sit on her lap in the big chair.

"This is my wife Bella and our daurghter Renesmee and her daurghter Sarah," Grandpa started flashing me a smile. I smiled and looked at the boy, he was starring at me. His eyes were a deep blue, he had such a strong muscular build to him. He noticed my starring too and flashed me a smile, making a blush creep onto my face. How embarrassing! The man spoke.

"My name is Kyle this is my wife Dawn and our son Gabe. As you must know I fell in love when she was human and conceived our son. He is 18 years old. How did the Volturi find you?" He asked looking at my mother then to me.

"On her 16th birthday they found us. Telling us that they were going to take us and that they were watching us closely. I didn't think that they were attacking any other families." Mom said in a sad tone. I didn't know there were others like my mother or I. I stopped paying attention because I was starring at Gabe. He was so handsome, I couldn't keep my eyes off him. He noticed this too when he was starring right back. Everyone seemed to be conversation and living it up. My mom motioned for me to get up, but I didn't realize what was happening, until she picked me up and sat me down. I looked around and no one was in the living room, just me and him. He got up and sat down next to me.

"Hello, my you smell good." He said, making me blush. I looked down, out of shame.

"Thanks, you are handsome." Before I knew what my mouth blurted out he was chuckling, making me blush a deeper red. "I mean, cute! I-I mean-!"

"Thank you for the compliment." I looked back up and his face was inches from mine.

"Your very beautiful." He murmured, I could feel myself being drawn closer to him, I couldn't explain it.

"T-Thank you." I managed to whisper, our faces getting closer. I looked into his deep blue eyes again, they seemed to hypnotize me.

"I didn't think there was any other hybrids like myself." He whispered. I nodded slowly.

"I feel the same."

"Sarah, was your name?"

"Yes." I breathed. He closed his eyes and breathed me in.

"You're scent is delicious, like roses." He blurted out, this time I saw a blush creep up on his face. I smiled and kissed his cheek, pausing once I did. Did I just? He froze himself, not knowing what to do next.

"Sarah!" I heard a booming voice, I jumped up and was across the room in a matter of seconds. My heart beating out of my chest. I looked up and saw every vampire staring at Gabe and I. His face was red and so was mine. "Wait til your daddy finds out!" Uncle Emmett said in a childish tone. My mother was smiling, but I knew she was not approving of this. I was still 16.

"Emmett, your going to give my daurghter a heart attack quit." Mom said laughing. I knew my dad wasn't going to like this and neither was my brothers but I would cope. I looked back over at him, he smiled at me, making me blush a darker red.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
I couldn't believe I was heading home, but not alone. All the Cullen's and the Jones were coming with my mother and I. We were preparing for the big fight. When we boarded the plane, Gabe was sitting next to me, which made everyone snicker and giggle at the way my face turned an even darker shade. The week that I was there after I met him, we were becoming close, we talked to each other every night until we fallen asleep on the couch. My mom and Dawn was keeping a very close eye on us, making sure nothing bad was going on. This was my first boy-friend out of the pack, and I was loving it. I couldn't believe there was someone so handsome and was curious about me. I told him about my dad and brothers of course, told him that they would over react because he isn't a were wolf, he chuckled when I said that.  
I must have fallen asleep because Gabe gently woke me up. I followed him off the plane and found our families. My mom was searching for my father and when she found him, she ran. He looked so tired, like he never slept in days since we were gone. My brothers were next to him, not looking as bad, but looking tired. My mom hugged and kissed dad and the boys. Dad looked up to see me and smiled, I dropped everything and ran to him, twirling me around, kissing my head.

"I missed you two so much, next time no vacation with out me." He smirked. I nodded, my brothers hugged me next, JJ and William, I missed them so much. My dad was tense when he was looking at grandpa and then back to the Jones'.

"Their friends." I heard Papa say, dad seemed to relax a little and everyone hugged my family. I went and stud next to my older brother JJ and hugged him. He looked just like my father, he hugged me back.

"So did you have fun?"

"If you account all the times that everyone was breathing down my neck, it felt like home." I said, making him roll his eyes.

"We have to protect you and mom, you have to understand that. Mom isn't complaining." He noted.

"Well, she isn't 16 years old and have were wolfs for brothers or a dad." William had walked over to us then and joined in our conversation.

"Hey what's up with the guy with blue eyes, he keeps staring at you." I glanced over to him, he was standing next to his family they seemed to be smiling about something. When he caught my eye, his face flushed and he looked down. I could feel the blush come to my face as well. It did not go unnoticed by my brothers.

"Oh, no." JJ said, looking between me and then Gabe. "This can not be happening." He hissed at me. Everyone looked over to us and I laughed halfheartedly like he told a bad joke.

"We're going to get something to drink." I said grabbing my brother's hands. When we got towards the food court, I let go of their hands, my face red. "Would you shut up!"

"Are you seriously falling for this vampire?!" William hissed at me. I rolled my eyes.

"What are you talking about?! I can't have a crush on anyone with out taking it up with you?!" I poked his chest.

"Well excuse us for thinking of your safety!" JJ pointed at me with anger in his voice. I felt like screaming at that point.

"What are you talking about?! He's just like mom! Do you have to control my entire life?! I can't do anything without the pack, dad or my two idiot brother's trying to ruin things for me. News flash, I can like someone, it's not a crime!" I hissed. They rolled their eyes but didn't say anything more.  
We grabbed something to drink from the food court and started to walk back to everyone. We were coming up to the bathrooms and I needed some time to myself, before I had the pack, vampires and my family down my throat.

"I'm going to be right back." I announced heading to the bathroom. I knew they were going to send mom or someone in so I looked under the stalls and didn't see anyone and I ran and locked the door. I went to stand in front of the mirrors and ran the water. Washing my face, sighing while I did so. I closed my eyes and rested my head against the cold mirror.

"Well, well, look who walked into the lions den." A voice whispered, my eyes shooting open. The woman with red eyes came out of one of the stalls, but she wasn't the only one. Another woman came out too, I remembered her from my birthday party. "My name is Emerson, this is my friend Gracy, oh, and you remember Jamie from the parking garage." She motioned to the other woman coming out of the stall. I was frozen, everything in my body was screaming run, but I couldn't move.

"Look Emerson, she's scared." Jamie said with a mocking tone. I turned around and stared at them.

"W-what are you doing here." I barely got out of my mouth, before all three of them were surrounding me.

"You know why." Gracy said sitting on the counter. "See, we want to kill you."

"We just cant." Jamie said.

"Doesn't mean we wont rough you up a bit." Emerson finished. In a blink of an eye, I was being thrown against the wall. I hissed in pain and went to grab for one of them, failing at my attempt. The door of the bathroom was being knocked at.

"Sarah, honey?" My mom knocked. I went to open my mouth, but was cut off by a right hook from Gracy. I could taste the metallic in my mouth, then another hit in my stomach. The pain was so much I couldn't breath. Emerson grabbed my face and held it up.

"Don't forget to tell them hi for us all." She slapped my face and they climbed through the vents. At the same time my mom busted through the door. She saw me, eyes widened and ran to me.

"What in the hell happened Sarah." She demanded. I couldn't talk, a wave of bile was coming up, but it wasn't vomit, it was blood. Mom grabbed me running with me outside the bathroom. I was fading, into darkness and I didn't want to face my family.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Renesmee's POV

I ran, faster than a human but not as quit as a vampire. Sarah, passed out in my arms, wasn't helping my nerves. When I reached everyone, Jacob turned towards me with a smile, but when he saw Sarah, his smile vanished. Carlisle rushed over to us and looked her over. We were getting a lot of attention from the people walking around and we needed to walk out of here. I didn't want to let her go, so I carried her out of the airport. Once we got in the garage everyone huddled around me. Jacob grabbed her from me and cupped her face. Her eyes shot opened and blood came up from her mouth, Jacob turned her head so she didn't choke on it.

"Carlisle do something!" Jacob demanded, I was heart broken, tears were in my eyes and I couldn't help the sobs that escaped. Carlisle was checking her vitals, looking her over, when she moaned.

"Daddy."

"I'm here baby." Jacob said brushing her hair out of her face. I could see the tears in his eyes.

"My stomach." We all tensed up, Carlisle lifted up her shirt to find dark liquid under the skin.

"Oh, no. Get her in the car now, we have to get to a hospital right now!" Carlisle demanded, and we were off. Running to the car in a matter of seconds. Jacob hopped in our car and sped out, the boys were in the back, while Sarah laid across them. We didn't care, we needed to save her. I heard her throw up again, but she wasn't awake. JJ's shirt was covered in blood. His eyes were full of tears about to spill over. William clutched at her legs.

"Make sure her head it to the side, we don't want her to choke on the blood." I demanded, looking back at the road, just in time to see Jacob about to hit a car. "Damn it!" I screamed, but he ignored me. We pulled up to the hospital and I jumped out and picked Sarah out of the car. I ran in there and started to scream. "My daurghter some one please!" Doctors were surrounding me yanking her from my grip. I couldn't help it. I fell to the floor and cried.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four  
Close Call

Jacob POV

It's been 7 hours that Sarah had been in surgery, and we all were biting our nails. Nessie sat beside me and stared at the clock on the wall. I called everyone in the pack to let them know that Sarah was in the hospital, so the waiting room was full of vampires and were wolfs. Edward on the other hand couldn't sit still, pacing back and forth he was driving me crazy!

"Well sorry, I just can't sit around and wait." He snarled at me. I growled standing up.

"What in the fuck does that mean?!" I demanded, I didn't realize that I was shaking until Ness grabbed my arm. Edward glared at me, while Bella grabbed his arm guiding him towards a chair. The doors opened and we all looked at the person walking out, it was just a patient, who looked at us with an apologetic look and walked out the doors. I found my hand running itself through my hair. I couldn't help but feel frustrated, something happened to her and I wanted to know what.

"Their coming." Edward whispered just loud enough for us to hear. I jerked my head up and saw the doctor come out. He was holding a clip board.

"Sarah Black's parents?" I stud up and grabbed Ness's hand and walked over to him.

"Yes." Ness whispered, urgency was in her eyes.

"Your daurghter is ok, but the internal bleeding was pretty bad." I stopped breathing.

"What caused this."

"Well, from the force of the object to her abdomen and the bruises on her right side of her face."

"WHAT?!" Renesmee and I yelled.

"Your daurghter must have been in a fight, there was no other way to explain it. Who ever hit this poor girl, their intention wasn't just to hurt her." Someone. Hit. Sarah. I couldn't fathom who would-. I heard a growl from behind me and I saw Edward. "You can see her now if you want. She's been asking for you." The doctor said bringing me back to the situation on hand. I nodded squeezing Ness' hand and going back to the room. When we finally reached there I saw her body limp on the bed with IV's coming out of her arms and a huge fist like bruise on her right cheek.

"Someone fought her, do you think?" Ness asked when the doctor left us alone. I felt my body shaking, my daurghter and wife were in danger because of some fucking leeches. Now, my daurghter is in the hospital because of them.

"Mommy." I heard a little voice say, bringing me back. Ness ran over to her, sweeping her hair out of her face. "They told me to tell you, they did it." She said tears coming up to her hazel eyes. My heart was breaking, while my anger wasn't calming. "I-I just wanted some time to myself, because you've all been so smothering. I-I-I'm sorry." She sobbed. I walked over to her and touched her face.

"Don't apologize, sweetie. We are just happy you're safe." I whispered kissing her forehead. Ness was frozen, it seemed. The bloodsuckers got through our lines again! I couldn't take much more of this! Nessie kissed Sarah's head and got up. Sarah and I looked at her eyes full of questions.

"I'll be right back baby. No worries, I love you. Rest, your father will be right here." She said kissing her face. She got up and walked up to me hugging me, bringing her mouth close to my ear. "I can't do this anymore, Jacob. I just can't." Her voice broke and I wrapped my arms around her. This was taking a tole on my family, and the worst part is, I couldn't stop it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Renesmee POV

Jacob and I held each other for a moment, until I pushed myself back. Someone was hurting my family and the only thing I could think of was to kill them for what they did to my daughter. I wasn't thinking rational, I know. I just couldn't sit by while my daurghter was being beaten, my sons and my husband was running ragged. I just couldn't. I opened the door and shut it, to find my father looking at me with anger in his golden eyes.

"No."

"Dad-"

"Don't make me tell Jake, because I will. Don't do this to your family Renesmee." He demanded, anger rose in his voice. There was a handful of times where I was truly scared of my father, this was going to be one of them.

"Dad, my boys, my husband and now my daurghter are being punished for what I am. I can't sit around here anymore and let them suffer when I can put a stop to this now." I tried to walk past him, but he grabbed my arm.

"I won't let you go." He glared at me. I tried to yank my arm away, but he wouldn't let me go. "What happens when they kill you Ness? Then what? They are still going to come after Sarah and Gabe. It's not only you that they want. Think about your children! Do you think they want to grow up without their mother?!" He hissed at me. He was right, I was being selfish. I couldn't admit to that right now. I fell to the ground, him still holding my arm. He gently hugged me on the floor. "Shh." He tried to sooth me, but my hysterics were not calming down. I couldn't stop. My life was becoming a nightmare, one I couldn't escape. Thinking of my daurghter connected, with bruises and cuts on her fragile body. She was only 1/3rd vampire. She was more human than any of us, and she was being beaten. My father started to hum my lullaby and I was trying to calm down. Seconds later he stood up and helped me up. I couldn't help that I was broken, because right now I felt like a utter failure. He kissed my face and motioned towards the door, I was thankful there wasn't anyone around to see our moment. I wiped my eyes and opened the door. Sarah was asleep again, her face scrunched up as if she was having a nightmare. I looked up at Jacob, hurt and anger was in those brown eyes, and I knew he heard. I didn't say anything at first, he kissed Sarah's head and went towards me. His arms grabbing me in such a way, making me scared.

"Jacob?" I questioned, I couldn't look at the disappointment in his eyes. His lips crashed onto mine. I kissed him with as much emotion as I could, telling him how scared I was with our kiss. He slammed me up against the wall, holding my hair back to expose my neck. I've never seen this side of him before, my eyes went towards Sarah for a moment, making sure she was still asleep. Jake was kissing my neck, nibbling at my collar bone.

"Don't you dare say that again." He mumbled into my neck, he stopped kissing me, stopped touching me. He began to hug me. "Don't feel like I won't protect our family Ness. I will, I will try harder." He pleaded with me. I was stunned. I kissed his hair hugging him back for a moment. I pushed him back, looking into his eyes and I saw it. The failure. I smacked him across the face. No.

Jacob POV

*SMACK*

She hit me! I was stunned. I turned towards her, my body was shaking. She had tears in her eyes, and she was shaking as well.

"How could you." She hissed at me. I was taken back.

"How could I?! I could you?! What in the hell did you hit me for?!" I hissed at her, trying to control my shaking.

"You think this is your fault?! Our family would be just fine if it wasn't for me! I am the root of the problem, and you are sorry?!" She screamed at me. I looked at her with wide eyes. She couldn't be serious. "I am the failure Jacob, not you. I gave birth to three beautiful babies, and they are suffering because of what I am." She fell to the floor, but my brain wasn't working, everything seemed to blur. "Your suffering from what I am. You take our sons out and you all hunt for the bastards that threaten our family. They are tired, and Sarah! She was beaten Jacob, punched, bruised and thrown around like nothing because of what her mother is. I don't want to hear about you being a failure because, I am the one that is the failure. My family is suffering for what I am. This isn't the first time either and you know that. The Volturi will fight and fight til I am de-."

"Shut up Renesmee." I whispered. I couldn't find my voice. She was blaming herself. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "It's not your fault, it's no one's fault. Don't you ever say that again." I whispered, wrapping my arms around her body. She cried and cried, until she started to settle down. I picked her up, kissing her lightly and turned around to see two hazel eyes, starring at us. Renesmee noticed my attention was somewhere else and looked at our daurghter and got out of my arms. She went over to Sarah and touched her face.

"How much did you hear?" Ness asked, kissing her face. Sarah, looked down not meeting anyone's eyes.

"Can I go home? I feel a lot better." She mumbled, tears were falling from her eyes. I went to go reach for her but she backed away. "Please." She pleaded. Ness looked at me with hurt in her eyes, we had forgotten about Sarah being asleep. We were so caught up in our own battle. I nodded and headed towards the door looking back at my daurghter, I could feel something weighing on my heart as Ness reached for her and she flinched away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Quil POV

Claire and I was sitting in our living room while Maya was up in her room, feeling ill. After the Cullen's and their friends came back, there were becoming more "illness" around the reservation. Claire had started to cry, before I could grab her she ran out of the living room. She knew what this meant, and I couldn't stop it. I sighed and decided to walk up to Maya's room. When I opened the door she was asleep, sweating and was groaning. I went over to her and kissed her head. I went to leave, looking at my youngest child, feeling tears coming to my eyes. I turned and walked out to find my wife. She was sitting there with her head down and her body shaking.

"Damn. My daurghter. My little girl Quil." She sobbed, running towards me and crying into my shirt. I was battling my tears, she would be scared and now having to fight these leeches, she was becoming a were wolf right in the middle of a fight.

"I know Claire-Bear." I said kissing her head holding her tighter. "I know."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jared POV

"Jared!" Kim screamed, I ran outside to see my daurghter shaking violently. She had the fever for a while now. She was about to phase. I walked towards her slowly.

"Ryder baby you need to let go, stop fighting it."

"NO!" She screamed, another wave of pain washed over her face. "I don't want it!" I heard Kim run into the house crying. I sighed.

"I know baby. It's apart of you. Let go I will phase with you." Ryder looked at me with fear. She screamed and became her wolf. She looked around and then at me backing up. I phased right then, to show her that it was ok.

 _'Daddy.'_ She thought running towards the woods. I followed her

 _'I know baby.'_ I ran besides her nudging her with my head.

 _'NO!'_ I heard a voice come into our thoughts.

 _'Hello?'_ I questioned. It was silent for a while.

 _'Uncle Jared?'_

 _'Maya?!'_ I yelled. I felt Quil come into our conversation.

 _'You too.'_ He howled.

 _'Unfortunately.'_ I howled as well.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sarah POV

I was discharged a couple of days after I was there. Thank goodness for fast healing. There was howls in the air, I froze, my brothers and my father phased staying close to the house. I tried not showing my fear. That was the last time I let them get the best of me. I sat in my room, refusing to stay at my grandparents house in Forks. I wasn't running anymore and no one forced me. Dad said there was going to be some Quiltine visitors. Another tribe from the North was coming to talk to my dad. They were coming in sometime tomorrow. My mother was in the kitchen making dinner.  
After four hours later my dad came back into the house shaking his head.

"What happened?" My mother questioned him. He looked sad almost.

"Ryder and Maya, they phased." I looked at him in fury. This was becoming too much. They started to talk about it, every now and then looking towards me. I went back upstairs to my room, I was leaving. They wanted me, to many vampires around here is going to make everyone phase.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was 3 in the morning and everyone was fast asleep. I quickly opened my door and ran outside. I looked and smelled, but I didn't find anything. I started to run in the woods, as fast as I could. About 30 minutes later a angry howl broke through the night, shit. I pumped my feet faster, I could smell them following me. I climbed a tree and started to jump, the good thing about wolfs they couldn't jump as high as vampires. I quickly as I could jump from tree to tree. I was not going to stop and get yelled at. I was in too deep to turn back. I didn't want to get to close to the treaty line because I knew that my vampire family would be waiting for me. I ran until I saw a clearing, damn it! I looked frantic, were are they?! I smelled something I never smelled before, so different. I turned around and went fast as I could toward the new smell. He was walking with two others and he was laughing until he stopped. I smelled again and I was confused he smelled so different and he was tan but lighter than the tan I knew, he wasn't all human, from what it smelled like. Everything was quiet, He shifted a little and I jumped down, just in time for a white wolf to explode in the clearing, and it was fast. Two other wolfs were there and I was pinned down to the ground, with a growling wolf inches from my face. I looked at his eyes and froze, they were pulling me towards them. He had stopped growling starring at me. He had hazel eyes, beautiful hazel eyes. A rustic wolf came into the clearing running and started to fight with the wolfs. I ran over to them, trying to break them up.

"Dad quit!" I screamed pulling on his hair. The white wolf looked at me then at the wolf and backed away. Dad was still glaring at him, but hit me in the arm with his head. The other wolfs ran towards the tree line and came back with shorts on. I looked at the man that was the white wolf. He made eye contact with me as well. Dad nudged me towards the forest line and I started to head that way until I head his voice.

"Where is she going." He demanded. His voice was so soothing to me. I turned around. My dad ran past me and came back with shorts on and a pissed expression on his face.

"Home." He grabbed my arm and started to drag me towards the woods, until he was standing in our way. "Move." Dad growled. I looked back at the man and he was shaking.

"Get your hands off her." He demanded, his frame shaking. I looked at my dad.

"Excuse me?! This is my daughter! She's going home." He said, four others came out of the woods. Uncle Quil, Uncle Embry, JJ and Samuel Dad jerked my arm towards them, I whimpered, not that it hurt but I lost my footing. The man was so fast he twisted my dad's wrist and grabbed me. I was staring at him, in shock. Dad phased and so did Uncle Quil and JJ, they were growling at him. His friends stud in front of us in their wolf. They were growling.

"Are you hurt?" He asked me. My face was towards my family and put a finger under my chin making me look at him. Those eyes. I shook my head, unable to speak. "Good." He whispered, leaning down to capture my lips. I didn't even realized that I was kissing him back until he was ripped away from me and I was in a daze. He was in mid air and phased, attacking my dad. I felt two warm hands grab my shoulders dragging me towards the woods. I caught his eye and he started to run towards us growling. Uncle Embry turned around and yelled.

"ENOUGH!" He screamed. I looked at him and the wolf that stopped. Everyone looked at him. "You must be from the tribe up North correct?" He asked the wolf. He nodded slowly looking at him with those hazel eyes. My dad looked at him then back at me growling. JJ nodded towards my dad, they were having their own conversation. "You must be chief Caleb Manuke and that rustic wolf you've been fighting is our chief Jacob Black, please lets get some clothes and discuss what had just happened." The white wolf looked at my dad and nodded motioning for his friends to come over and follow us. "Sarah, go to your father he is going to take you home." He said, as soon as he said my name Caleb snapped his head to me. I nodded and hurried towards my father who was crouched down waiting for me to get on. I got on and sighed. My dad was growling the whole time, we were running.

"So," I began. "if I explained my reasoning for going out, would you go easy on me?" I asked hopefully. He growled even more running faster. I sighed. No luck. When we busted through the woods at the house my mom and William was sitting on the porch. When they saw me, my mom sighed and relaxed while William was glaring at me. I rolled my eyes, my mom had a pair of shorts for the guys and the guests. They went to the woods and the first one to run out was my father. He was shaking, he walked past me and ignored me. I felt hurt, hopefully he will forgive me for this. Everyone followed suit the last one to get in the house was Caleb. He was looking at me with those eyes. I was in a daze until my mom was pushing us in. Dad was shaking at the table, still furious.

"Jacob, calm down." My mother tried. He ignored her and glared at Caleb, who was looking at me.

"Damn it!" Dad said slamming his hands on the table. I jumped looking at him.

"Calm down Jacob Black, this isn't going to be a safe place for her if you can't calm down." Caleb said with such authority. Dad started to growl, my brother's put their hands on dad's shoulders.

"You don't want to do this in your house man." Uncle Quil said, trying to calm him down.

"I will take her out of here until you calm down." Caleb said glaring at my dad. I was confused take who?

"She is safe here. She is MY daurghter!" My father said through clinched teeth.

"She might be YOUR daurghter but she's my imprint." Caleb said. I looked at my dad with wide eyes.

"She's not yours!" Dad hissed.

"Excuse me!" I found my voice. Everyone turned their heads to me. "Do I get to know what is going on?!" I said hysterically. My mom put her hand on my shoulder. I looked at Caleb, I hadn't noticed his light tanned skin and his muscles, he was bigger than the others now that made sense for him to be the Alpha.

"He imprinted on you in the clearing." JJ said through clinched teeth. I felt a blush creep on my face the longer he looked at me. I went to run towards the door and my father and Caleb stud up. Mom waved them off and put her hand on my shoulders. I looked up at her pleading with her to let me go.

"We're going to take a walk." My mother said looking at me.

"The hell you are." My dad said through his teeth.

"Jacob-"

"I'll go with them." Uncle Quil said getting up. "I will signal you if anything happens." My dad didn't say anything more on the subject. I opened the door and ran towards the beach. I could hear uncle Quil and my mom running behind me. I lost my footing and fell into the sand, sobbing. It made complete sense. The way we stared at each other, the kiss, the way he was protective of me all of a sudden. I felt two arms snake themselves around me pulling me up off the ground.

"Shh." My mom whispered. "Everything is going to be fine." She said brushing my hair. I didn't look up at her, I just hugged her with all my strength. "Sarah, you have to understand this is life. You have an imprint you will be alright."

"That is not why I'm sad." I whispered. I looked up at my uncle who was trying to ignore our conversation.

"Then what is it sweet heart?"

"What about Gabe? I really like him." I whispered. I was crushing on him and now that I have Caleb it was hard to even think of anyone else.

"He will understand honey." She said wiping my tears. I hated that my feelings were moving to just a man I had no idea who he was.

"It's not fair." I mumbled.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five  
Here we go again  
Sarah POV

I woke up in my bedroom, I sighed, it was a dream all of it was a dream. I pushed up on my elbows looking at the door. I sighed, thank heavens. I got out of the bed and started to take my pants off until I heard someone clear their throat. I jumped and turned around, loosing my footing, until two warm arms wrapped around me, steadying me. I felt a blush on my face, I wanted to scream but he silenced me with his eyes.

"Sorry, I thought you realized I was here." He smiled at me when he noticed my blush.

"Yeah, no I didn't." I didn't move, he was about to capture my lips as his, until my dad opened the door. I looked at him, his face changed from confusion to annoyed to pissed all at once. Caleb chuckled and let me go. Dad noticed my pants being unbuttoned, and pissed became enraged.

"Get out of her room." He growled. Caleb kissed my head and left. Dad glared at him the whole way down the stair case. I was glaring.

"So this isn't a nightmare?" He huffed and sat down on my bed.

"Afraid not kid. Did he touch you." He demanded looking at my face, I blushed and threw some clothes from my closet at him.

"No you perv! I didn't even know he was in my room until I started to take my pants off. It's not his fault."

"Yeah, let's just keep it he doesn't touch you." I huffed sitting on the ground. "Let's talk about your little adventure last night shall we?" I closed my eyes, tears fighting to fall from my face.

"I-I was going to give myself to them." I whispered. It was quiet.

"What? I didn't catch what you said." His voice was deadly.

"I said I was going to give myself over to them!" I opened my eyes to see my dad's face right in front of me. I jumped, he grabbed my shoulders picking me up. He gripped my shoulders so tight, when I tried to move it hurt. I hissed in pain, but he didn't notice or cared.

"What is wrong with you!? I-we can protect you! Why do you and your mother try to give yourself to the enemy?! Do you not trust me?!" Tears were falling from his eyes, as he shook me. I stared at him, numb.

"Jacob?" Mom's voice drifted in my room.

"You could have died! Stop acting so stupid about this!" I felt a sob escaped my mouth. He shook me again, like I wasn't listening to him. If it was possible his grip tightened on my arms.

"Dad your hurting me." I begged. He was shaking, his frame his eyes were hurt and angered. Mom came into my room and she gasped.

"JACOB!" She ran over to him and tried to pry his hands from me. He let me fall to the ground, I crawled to the corner of the room. She looked up at me, but I didn't met her gaze. Caleb was in the room in a matter of moments after my mom yelled. He picked me up and started to run down the stairs with me.

"Where are you going." Mom demanded. Caleb looked at her and back at me.

"Were going for a walk. Until he can calm down." He whispered at the end. I started to shake, I made my dad doubt himself and I felt awful about it. Caleb ran with me to First Beach. He sat me down and kept his arm around my waist. "What happened."

"I am stupid that's what happened." I said shaking his arms off of me. He didn't seemed fazed by it. He looked at me with pained expression on his face.

"You're not stupid."

"Yes I am. I should have been more sneaky about it all. I should have smelled them. I didn't, I went and found you." I walked towards the water, a wind picked up and I shivered. "My parents fought while I was in the hospital, and I heard everything." I whispered.

"You were in the hospital?"

"Yeah, I had an encounter with the vampires that are after me and my mom." He was silent, so I continued. "I heard her talk about how it would be better if she wasn't here. I feel like, if they have me they wouldn't need her. Plus, my friends and cousins are changing because of the vampires. My family is running ragged." I didn't know I was crying until, Caleb walked up to me and wiped tears from my face. I looked into those hazel eyes and was lost.

"Quit. He is upset about a lot of things and a lot of them have you in the mix. He isn't upset at you, he feels like a failure." If that was to help me feel better it didn't.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Renesmee POV

"Jacob-"

"No! What's wrong with everyone. I can- I can protect you." He whispered, holding his head in his hands. I walked over to him, trying to pry his hands from his face.

"I know you can. I don't doubt that." I kissed his hands. He started to shake.

"Then why do you two want to throw yourselves at the damn leeches then!"

"It's easier to take away one's pain, by sacrificing yourself to the problem. She is my daurghter Jacob, do you think that she would actually behave herself? She sees what I see, and we are their targets. We want to help too and right now we are just sitting by the side lines." He looked at me, tears about to fall.

"Ness-"

"No, Jake. She loves you and I do too. Seeing her brother's and dad being so broke down, it's starting to wear on her and me." He grabbed me and hugged himself to me. I kissed his head, trying to calm him down.

"I shook her Ness. I'm a terrible father." I sighed.

"No, you are just over protective, jealous and stressed out. That doesn't make you a bad father. She loves you and I bet you she will be in here apologizing first." He kissed me and looked at the door.

"He's with her isn't he."

"Yes." He groaned and sat back down with a huff. "I hate this so much." I giggled and nodded.

"I know."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Five  
Here we go again

Sarah POV

It's been two years since they were here. I don't know why they left us alone, everyone was on edge for a good year. Gabe and his family they left but promised that they would keep in touch. A few months prior to that we were getting more hybrids coming to us for help and of course, my family was eager to help when the time came. I haven't seen him since the event at the airport. I couldn't look at him. Things had evolved with me and Caleb. I was spending a week at his reservation for about a year now. My father wasn't too happy about it in the beginning, but he didn't have a choice with Caleb. I grew to love him and our imprint bond was so much different from the ones at the reservation, well that's how I felt at least. I was packing for my bags to go with Caleb, packing all the things that I already didn't have there. Caleb was sitting down stairs talking to my dad about something with the packs, my brothers were out. My mother was at the Cullen house, me leaving wasn't anything anymore. I put the last in my bags and headed down stairs, looking at the two men talking. Caleb smiled at me and walked towards me kissing my head. He was very respectful of my feelings, but that was something that my father forced into his head, but that was different with his tribe. When they found their imprints they connected in every way, I wasn't opposed to it but my dad was not allowing his 16 year old daurghter connecting in every way. My dad cleared his throat, looking at Caleb.

"Keep her safe Caleb, and Sarah, call me if you need me ok?" He looked tired. I knew he was going to see my mom after this. I ran to him hugging him.

"Of course dad." I hugged him as tight as I could, he kissed my head and nodded towards Caleb. He ran outside and I heard cloths being shredded, rolling my eyes I walked outside. "You know I can run." I said, with a smile on my face. The wolf shook with laughter and crouched down waiting for me to jump on. I got on the white wolf and waved to my dad who was staring at us. He ran to the forest and what I assumed phasing to be with my mom. His reservation was about 2 hours away but him running was going to be about hour away. I looked at his back, running my hands in his fur. I was in love with him, now it was just a matter of time to completely give myself to him. I loved his reservation, there wasn't any beaches but there was surrounded by the woods. All of his pack and his family welcomed me, which was nice. I lowered my body on his and rested my head on the back of his neck. "Caleb." I whispered, he slowed down and looked back at me. I felt the blush rush to my face. "I want to stop at your house first is that ok?" He nodded his head and began to run again. The good thing about my imprint he had his own house. Our house, he said multiple times. I couldn't think not living on La Push. When we reached his house, that was in the middle of the woods, he crouched back down and let me get off him. He ran into the woods and phased, coming back with only shorts. I couldn't help but blush, no matter how many times I saw his body in front of me, I felt deemed unworthy. He smiled, seeing my blush and opened the door.

"Do you need me to do anything?" He said going into the kitchen. I went to my bedroom and hesitated. I wanted to be connected completely. I looked at his room, a huge queen size bed, messy, almost calling to me.

"Can I sleep with you tonight?" I questioned, looking around the corner to judge his face. He was turned away from me but I could tell he was smiling.

"Of course Sarah." I sighed in relief. Part one seemed to go well. I had to go in my room and grab some clothes, and a towel from the hall closet. I went back to his bedroom and his smell was so intense I felt butterflies in my stomach.

"Caleb?" In a matter of seconds he was in his room looking at me.

"You ok?" He questioned, I nodded.

"Would you do me a favor?" I looked at him, his hazel eyes seemed to stand out today. I gulped feeling my stomach tighten.

"Anything." His eyes boarded into mine. I lost my train of thought. I found my voice.

"Shower with me." I breathed. He didn't flinch, instead he captured my lips and pressed me against the bed. I found my hands tangled in his brown hair, knotting themselves there. I couldn't help but feel the feeling of me doing the right thing. He growled, when my hips bucked against his. I needed him, two years of nothing when your body is begging for him, was hard to ignore any longer. I moaned as his hands grabbed my hips, forcing them to stay there. He picked me up, my legs automatically wrapped themselves around his waist. His tongue ran across my bottom lip begging for permission, but he already had me. I moaned when I found his tongue in my mouth, he was so hot. He growled and pushed me against the wall, I heard a noise, not realizing my shirt was torn on the ground. I heard the same sound of denim ripping, falling the the ground. I found myself in the lacy underwear that I bought for the special occasion with Ryder and Maya, demanding them keep their thoughts in check.

"Sarah, I'm going to have you take these off. It's taking me so much will power not to rip these off you're body." He growled, making me blush. I pushed my back up on the wall to unhook the bra. He was staring at me his eyes were full of lust. I let the material slide off of my body, his body started to rumble. I felt myself getting wet, just thinking of him. "Your sex smells so delicious." He attacked my breast with his mouth, making my back arch and moan his name. I found myself grinding on him, feeling his manhood against me. He hissed, grabbing my underwear and ripping them.

"It hurts!" I whimpered, making him stop, looking at me.

"What does, we can sto-."

"Caleb, it hurts because I need you." I moaned. He let out a shaky breath.

"Lets, get in the shower." He carried me from the bedroom to the bathroom, turning on the water and set me inside the shower. He unhooked his shorts and let them fall to the ground. I felt a blush rise to my face. He noticed and smirked. "I'll be gentle." I smiled and grabbed his arm, pulling him inside the shower. He closed the door and turned on the head, his hands were getting my body wet. When my hair was wet he grabbed my shampoo and started to wash my hair. I found the body wash, he grabbed it, making me look at him. "I can do it. Relax." He whispered. I nodded, letting him take control of my body. Once he was done washing my hair, he moved to my body. He was gentle, but rough. I knew he wanted it just as much as me. I found myself against the wall, as he was running his hands down my body. I moaned when his mouth came up to my neck and nibbling there. It was my turn to wash him, when I got done with his hair, I moved to my favorite part, his body. I couldn't help rushing there, his muscles were flexing and his body was shaking where my hands had touched. I reached his man hood and smiled. I grabbed it moving slowly up and down. I could feel my self getting, heated and tighten when his body started to shake. I found myself on my knees, I let the tip in my mouth, slowly sucking and licking him. He hissed, grabbing my head holding me there. For a moment, he grabbed my arms and brought me up from my knees, I jumped and found myself pinned to the wall and my legs wrapped around his waist. He positioned himself to my entrance. I gasped when he pressed more in. I didn't know I was crying until he stopped moving and he was kissing my face free from tears. I felt myself tense up. "Do you want me to stop?" He questioned. I shook my head no.

"I need you." I whispered. He growled at that and inched deeper. I whimpered but tried to get over it. "Don't stop, it will ease up Caleb." I begged, as he started to his movement. The pain vanished and became pleasure. I found myself trashing against him, begging for more. One arm grabbed around my waist and the other pinned my arms above my head. He was pumping harder and more animal like. "More!" I screamed, I was about to release. He growled pumping deeper and harder inside me. I couldn't see clearly, everything was becoming fuzzy with pleasure that I was feeling. "Caleb!" I screamed, I found his mouth on my shoulder and his bit down, making me tighten around him again, another wave of pleasure came, once he came he kissed my love mark, he had just given me. He pushed me harder against the wall and attacked my mouth.

"I love you Sarah." He whispered licking my ear lobe. I shuddered.

"I love you too." He gently sat me down and turned off the water.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We decided to stay at his house tonight. I was in the kitchen making some dinner, looking out the window. I felt two hands fall to my waist, making me shudder. He started to kiss my neck, and kissed the mark he gave me earlier. I went to turn around, but there was a howl. We both tensed up, looking out of the window. He kissed my cheek and was about to leave.

"Caleb, is everything going to be ok?"

"Don't know, stay in doors." He whispered, leaving the house. I looked outside, waiting for a sign. When the dinner was done, I sat down and started to eat, something was wrong. Then I heard the howl that seemed to shatter me. I got up and was out the door in the matter of seconds. I could feel something in the pit of my stomach telling me something was bad, I just couldn't place it. I ran as fast as I could until two steal arms caught me and threw me back. I immediately jumped up and looked at my attacker. It was Emerson, my heart stopped. Why now?!

"Did you miss me, Sarah?" I ran and ran until I felt my lungs were burning. I heard the howl again and everything made me run towards the sound. When I busted through the clearing there was four other vampires, one was smirking and made the sound that I thought was my Caleb. I felt stupid, I was tricked. I made a run back towards the forest but Emerson was there. I backed up and found myself in someone's arms again. Thrashing against his body, screaming.

"CALEB!" I knew he had to hear me, that was the last person I thought until someone hit me in the head everything turned black.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Caleb POV

 _'Where did they go?!'_ Carson screamed in his head. We were lead all the way East. I felt like something was wrong, I heard a howl. It sounded like me, but I wasn't obviously howling.

' _No. Do you think someone is tricking us?'_ Boon asked turning back, he was on the right idea. I turned and pumped my paws to go faster. I couldn't think of anything happening to Sarah, I just left her alone, idiot!

 _'Don't do that, she is going to be ok.'_ Luke said running beside me. I heard the same howl again. We reached Kaklen when I heard the howl again, following seconds later by a scream. Sarah.

"CALEB!" She screamed, my wolf was vibrating from the fury of someone hurting my imprint, my Sarah. When I got closer, I smelled that bleach smell. I saw the male man handling my Sarah, she was limp and blood running down her face. I growled and attacked, my pack following me.

"We're on a schedule, the little bitch's mother is next, we don't have time to deal with pity dogs." One of the women said as Carson went to attack her. I had one person and that was the bloodsucker holding my Sarah. I was seeing red and everything started to happen so fast. I lunged for him, smirking the man grabbed Sarah's head and put her in a head lock. Her limp body, moaning from the pain. I stopped looking at her.

"I will kill her, and you know I will do it too." He hissed turning her head ever so slightly. I growled, thinking of all the possibilities to save her. Everyone was still, waiting for my command.

 _'We can take him Caleb.'_ Jay said inching closer. I was numb everything was going threw my head.

"I will twist her little neck and watch her die." He smirked, looking at me. I went to run towards him but the other three were there. The male with red hair punched me in the face sending me flying.

 _'Go!'_  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jacob POV

After spending some time with the Cullens, Ness was on my back while I ran home. It was dark out and it was close to 11 at night. I heard something in the distance but I couldn't tell what it was. I could hear JJ and William.

 _'Did you guys find anything?'_

 _'No dad. Just been waiting. Nothing to report.'_ JJ thought. Then I caught a familiar scent, Caleb.

 _'What is he doing here?'_ William piped up.

 _'Maybe Sarah forgot something stupid.'_ JJ said rolling his eyes.

"Jacob, do you think everything is ok?" Ness asked tensing up on my back. I nodded, hoping everything was ok. I ran towards his scent. We we got in a meadow, I saw him in his wolf, blood was all over him and his pack stud behind him looking the same. He looked me in the eyes and howled, and I knew something happened to Sarah.

 _'We're on our way.'_ JJ said howling. Ness got off me and I went to phase, so did Caleb and his pack. I ran back and saw the cuts that were healing slowly and the bruises on his skin.

"What happened." I demanded walking over to Ness. She was terrified, her body was on edge.

"They tricked us. They had us run East, when we realized that they tricked us, she was knocked out. They have her. We tried to-" I was numb. They have her. I ran over to him and punched him in the face, his pack moving to defend him. He didn't move.

"You were to protect her!" I yelled at him.

"I know that!" He hissed at me, I could hear his voice break. I backed up and moved towards Ness, who was on the ground crying. I picked her up and l held her. "She's next. They said she was next." He said numbly. "My pack and I are leaving now to follow them, Boon is already on the trail. I needed to tell you myself what happened." He mumbled, then he phased giving one broken howl and running to his other pack member. When they were gone Ness was shaking. When JJ and William came, I was shaking.

"Their back." I growled, they stared at me.

"What about Sarah." William demanded. I looked where Caleb left, thinking of if she was still alive. My heart started to ache.

"They took her." I said numbly holding my wife, she started to shake. JJ phased and started to run. "Stop!" I yelled at him. He looked over his shoulder at me and glared, tears in his eyes. "We need to form a plan, Caleb is tracking her down as we speak. We don't need to go after her without a plan. Get the tribe together William go get the Cullen's. We meet at La Push in 30." I lifted Ness up and started to run towards the house. When we got to our house she stopped crying, but she held on to me afraid to let go. "It's ok. She will be ok." I tried to convince myself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sarah POV

I woke up in a dark room, I could see figures standing around me. I felt my head, it was wet and what it smelled like was blood. I moaned, grabbing everyone's' attention.

"Who are you girl." A low voice said, he had an accent that sounded almost native. I sat up looking around, letting my eyes focus.

"Where are we?" I asked dazed. I heard a gasp and I jumped.

"Sarah?" I know that voice. I could feel tears in my eyes and the blood run to my face.

"Gabe?!" I hissed. A pair of hands reached out to me and I knew they were his. He sighed, giving me a hug.

"How did they get you here? Where is your family? Why didn't they-"

"I wasn't with them. I was with someone else." I said quickly, I loved my imprint. My soul and everything matched him. I needed to stop hiding from Gabe and his reaction. "Where is your family?" I felt my stomach turn.

"They fought with them, but they knocked me out and I don't know if they made it or not." His voice cracked. I hugged him, feeling his pain. A cough brought my attention to the others in the room.

"So Sarah, you are a half-human half-vampire like the rest of us?" The native man said. I gulped.

"I am more like 1/3rd vampire. My mother is half-vampire and half-human." I said. "How many people are here?" I questioned.

"My name is Nahule and my sisters Serena, Jennifer and Maysun, Gabe who you know and-"

"Kris." A male's voice said in a hard tone. It was silent for a second until Nahule decided to speak again.

"Is your mother's name Renesmee?" He questioned. I felt my air stop in my throat.

"Yes." I said, I heard him chuckle at something.

"They are going to have a hard time going to get her, with the Cullen's defending her." I felt my eyes prickle with tears, I didn't want to think about my mother being here, or how Caleb is doing. Everyone tensed up when the door opened, it was completely dark, no light from the hallway.

"Get ready idiots, were going on a trip." A deep voice said.

"Where are we going." I demanded. He chuckled and I felt something hard hit me in the face, making my vision blur.

"Now, we don't want to ruin the surprise, do we?" He laughed and the door locked.

"Are you ok Sarah?" Gabe asked.

"She's bleeding again." Kris said through his teeth. I heard something rip and something was placed against the side of my head. I flinched, but held it to stop the bleeding.

"Everything will be ok." Gabe whispered to me. I tried to smile, but tears were coming down my face.

"Don't lie, we're going to die here." Kris said. I tried to muffle my cry, and think of Caleb.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It's been three weeks, three long weeks walking with about 15 vampires around you and no food. We only moved in the night, and they wouldn't let anyone sleep, so we all were extremely tired. I wasn't paying attention and feel over a branch in the woods. I groaned and hurried to my feet, but of course they were around me in seconds. The biggest one grabbed my waist twisting me around to face him.

"Well, someone is just becoming very sloppy with their walking." I felt my stomach flip.

"Hunter, come on, we are almost there. The Volturi are waiting with them, we need to make our presents known." The leader said, grabbing onto with Grace, nuzzling his face in her hair. I wanted to gag, but held it back. They walked a little further but "Hunter" held onto me, I started to get nervous.

"I need some help with the tension that I'm having I think you could help me with that" as he said that, his hand grabbed my face and pressed his body against me, so I could feel him. I started to shake in fear. "Let's have some fun, shall we?" He was so fast I didn't notice that his hands ripped my shirt exposing my bra and stomach. I went to run, but he grabbed me and slapped me. I could feel the blood pool in my mouth, but I quickly swallowed it. He smirked and unbuttoned his pants, exposing himself. I could feel tears come to my eyes, I just stud there covering up myself. "Come on. Don't be like that. You know how this works." He licked his lips. I started to sob, as he grabbed my face, kissing me with such force, my mouth started to hurt. I whimpered in pain, but that only made him go harder. I tried to feel numb about it, not kissing him back, just was pissing him off. He growled at me, tearing at my pants until I was in nothing but my underwear. Tears were falling from my eyes, I can't believe this is happening. He turned me around, not facing him and bent me over. Before I could move, he was inside. I screamed, but he was trusting harder and faster. I tried to move but he dug his fingers in my hips, making me stay in one spot. When he was done, I fell to the ground, curling up into a ball, tears falling from my face. I felt disgusting, I didn't look him in the eyes. I didn't realize I was bleeding until, he sniffed the air. "You pathetic half breed get yourself together, were going to be left behind if we don't hurry up." He threw me my shredded pants. I quickly put them on, every move I made was pain. I looked at my hips seeing the dark bruises he left. He grabbed me and threw me over his shoulders running back to the group. Once he sat me down, he smacked my ass, making me sob, grabbing the attention of Gabe. His eyes were wild, I looked at him telling him not to do or say anything. He kept his mouth shut and his hands to his sides, which I was very thankful for. We came to a clearing, and I saw them. My heart started to pick up, when I saw that white wolf, I didn't realize what I was doing until I found myself trying do dodge all 15 vampires that surrounded me. Making the group of vampires with black cloaks turn around to see the commotion behind them, plus the white wolf. I got out of the woods, but I felt them gaining on me and I knew I wasn't going to make it.

"CALEB!" I screamed as Hunter grabbed my arm and threw me down to the ground, making the ground around me sink in. The air was knocked out of my lungs.

"Now sweetheart we don't want to disobey now, you were doing so good." He whispered. I moaned in pain trying to get the air back in my lungs. When I was picked back up I saw them. All my family and Gabe's they were ok, my mom locked eyes with me, her brown eyes full of rage and fear. The Cullen's were trying to hold back the wolfs, I knew they were itching for a fight, but if there was another way around it.

"James, bring out the hybrids." The man in front of the group with the cloaks said. Everyone was presented in front of the leader. "If you don't bring forth Renesmee, you will force our hand as in you don't want this trial and you declare war." He said, looking at grandpa and then at Papa. Though, before they could speak she was running towards me. She wrapped me in a hug and she wouldn't let me go. She noticed my shirt and hissed.

"Who. Touched. My. Daughter." She said in a low voice, glaring at the group of vampires that we just came from. I shifted uncomfortable.

"Mom, please." I begged. Hunter started to laugh, making my eyes prickle with tears, nuzzling my face in her arms.

"Trust me, she wasn't that good anyways." He said with a booming laugh. Everything was happening so fast I couldn't keep up. Somehow I was being dragged back towards my family in my mother's clutches and wolfs were going past us attacking.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jacob POV

"Who. Touched. My. Daughter." Ness said in a low voice. I looked at my daurghter who's clothes were ripped and the smell of blood hit my nose. My heart picked up, was she?! Edward hissed as one of the leeched started to laugh. My eyes didn't leave Ness' back or Sarah's.

"Trust me, she wasn't that good anyways." He laughed. My paws were moving, no one holding me back anymore, and I was going to kill him.

'Sick bastard!' Ryder thought coming besides JJ. I looked over at Caleb growling and heading towards the bastard as well. I saw Ness grab Sarah and run towards us. The leeches were chasing her, but no one was going to let them get their hands on them any more. I went towards Hunter, Caleb flanking me, and with a swift jump and Caleb going for his legs, I snapped his neck off throwing it to the side. Caleb, looked towards Sarah, and I knew he wanted to be with her, but we had about 30 vampires around us and we needed to kill them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Renesmee POV

I was running and no one was going to stand in my way. Sarah was sobbing quietly in my chest, so I held her tighter. I smelled a wolf near me and I looked over seeing Seth. He motioned for me to jump on but I shook my head no. I needed him just in case I couldn't out run them. He growled and looked behind him. Three vampires were coming after us, two with out cloaks on. Then one that I recognized anywhere Jane. I tried to run faster, but she used her power on me making me loose Sarah from my arms, falling to the ground. Seth let out a loud howl, and tried to stand up. I couldn't quite get to Sarah, before the other two grabbed her and myself. Jane was standing over Seth a wicked grin placed on her lips.

"Jane no!" I begged as she began to ascend on him. She smirked and looked up at me.

"One down." She bent down to him and grabbed his head.

"NO!" Before she could twist his head, a red wolf came and grabbed her by her neck snapping it off. Sarah and I was snatched up, from the other two. They ran with us, I tried to fight back with them, but it seemed pointless. I couldn't get a good grip. The red wolf and Seth was trailing behind us, pumping faster to reach us.

"We need to loose them." The girl said, Sarah's eyes widened. I looked at her and the the vampire that was holding her went in a different direction with her, and I screamed.

"SARAH!" I was thrashing around but I couldn't get a good grip on the Volturi member. When I looked up it was Alec, his smirk made me even more angry.

"It will all be over soon." He hissed at me, making me want to cry, but I didn't. I couldn't. We reached the clearing again and Sarah was thrashing around in her captors arms, all of the hybrids were trapped and it was at a dead stand still once more. I looked around to see the dead Volturi members, and our hurt pack members. I looked at Jacob, his eyes looked in desperation. Aro looked at me and smiled, making me shudder. I calmed myself, when I saw that Sarah was ok. Aro, cleared his throat and looked at my father and grandfather.

"We came here to discuss about the hybrids. I see that Renesmee has mated with the wolf." I looked over at Jacob and our two sons who started to growl. I looked over to Sarah who was glaring at the ground. "Renesmee, Gabe, Nahule, Serena, Jennifer, Maysun and Kris, if you pledge your life to the Volturi, we will keep an eye on you, knowing you would no longer be a threat to our kind." Aro said with a evil smile. No one said anything, just looking at the ground. I could feel his anger rising. "Bring her here." My head whipped up to see them dragging Sarah towards Aro.

"What are you doing." I hissed, trying to get free from Alec. There was a loud growl from the wolfs. He didn't answer me, but when she was presented in front of him, he looked her over.

"Sarah, correct?" He questioned looking at her.

"Yes." She mumbled. She was glaring at him.

"Well, Sarah, tell me about you."

"Why." She demanded. I felt my stomach flip, looking at her hard hazel eyes.

"You will do as your told, or I will kill your mother and the rest of your family." He hissed at her grabbing her face. I started to see red.

"What do you want to know." She glared at him. I saw him grab her hand and we waited. He looked back at her and then at Caleb and started to laugh.

"You are more human than any of them." He laughed, everyone was tense. "We can't let humans know about us you know." He looked at her in the eyes.

"But I have the vampire gene in my body." She hissed at him.

"Yes, but your children won't have the vampire gene, so there for they will be humans living among the supernatural world. What if our secret becomes revealed?" He said in a mocked horror voice. She glared at him.

"That wouldn't happen." She and I both said. Aro looked at me and smirked, looking back at Sarah.

"We don't know that, do we." She didn't say anything. Felix started to walk up from behind the Guard. Sarah caught him and her eyes became wide. "We need to eliminate the possibility, we need to protect our kind." He said nodding to Sarah. I saw everyone run up to us. I was thrashing trying to get to Sarah. Caleb was running straight to her, ignoring all the vampires that were snapping at him. Felix, grabbed Sarah, lifting her off the ground by her neck. She started to kick him, but he didn't move, he smiled and started to squeeze her neck.

"SARAH!" I screamed, trashing against Alec, I looked back and kicked him in his knee, making it twist backwards. I ran towards Sarah and Felix. She was scratching his hands trying to get free. I was half way up to them and was caught by one of the guards. Then teeth sunk into my skin making me scream. Catching Jacob's attention, he ran over to me, killing the man that bit me. I held my neck, looking for Sarah.1

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sarah POV

"SARAH!" I herd my mother call to me. The man grabbed my neck and started to squeeze my neck. I started to claw at his hands, but the black spots tried to fight with my vision. I felt myself go under, I was going to die and no one could save me. I felt my body move to the right, and my air slowly started to come back in my lungs. I tried to see, but I was being dragged under.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Caleb POV

 _'Boon get Sarah and get her out of here!'_ I commanded as I knocked her out of his grip. He growled and rant towards me. I lead him away from her, Boon running besides us and grabbed Sarah's shirt but since it was ripped it came off her body.

 _'Damn it! Now what?!'_ He panicked crouching over her. I jumped at the guy, and being hit in the side, hearing my ribs crack. Jay came up behind me jumping on the bloodsucker. I went for the head and snapping it off.

 _'Hold on. I'll be there soon.'_ I picked up his body and threw it in the fire.

' _Carson, Luke make a path so I can get her out of here.'_

 _'Caleb!'_ Boon yelled, my head jerked up seeing three vampires fighting him, trying to get to Sarah. I ran over to him, taking a man out. Carson and Luke took care of them.

 _'On your left Caleb!'_ Jay said running towards us. Aro, was running towards us, eyes locked on Sarah. I went to lunge at him, but he grabbed me around the chest, crushing my ribs. I howled in pain. Once he was there he was gone. A auburn wolf, William was attacking him. I limped towards them, attacking Aro, until he was nothing. I looked at William and nodded, a thank you. He nodded back and looked toward Sarah. I limped over to her. I nuzzled her face, trying to get her awake, but no such luck.

"Caleb." I whipped my head around to see one of the Cullen's with Carmel colored hair. "Let me set her on you so you can get her out of here." She said. I nodded and she went to pick Sarah up, I motioned to Boon who wasn't harmed. She nodded putting her safely on his back. "You be careful with my great granddaughter." Boon nodded towards her.

 _'Go, head towards La Push. We will meet up there. Signal me if there is anything.'_

 _'Got it boss.'_ And he started to run through the battle happening around us. I looked around and found Jacob's eyes. He nodded at me and pushed Renesmee towards the youngest wolf.

"Jacob no." She said, they stared at each other for a while and she eventually complied.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Six  
The Aftermath  
Jacob POV

The war was over, a few of the Volturi members fled the battle field, when we chased after them they were no where to be seen. Carlisle left when we were finishing up to go check on Renesmee and Sarah, now it was just a matter of time before we could re-unite with them. As we reached La Push, we phased back and ran on foot to Sam's house. We agreed if need be we would meet there. When I got close, I could hear crying and my heart ached. Renesmee. Caleb was on edge, his breathing was heavy, from his broken ribs. I knew from experience that Carlisle will most likely have to re brake them. When we reached his house, Renesmee was sobbing on the ground and Emily was trying to comfort her. I ran towards them.

"Ness what's wrong?" She didn't say anything, Emily looked up to me with tears in her eyes. My heart started to race, what happened.

"S-Sarah!" Ness screamed, Caleb went ridge and looked at the door. He didn't wait for anyone of us, he just pushed passed us running inside.

"What's wrong." I demanded. She jerked her head up, tears streaming down her face.

"He raped her! He raped our daurghter Jacob. Tho-" A growl interrupted her sentence. Sam, Carlisle and Samuel started to push Caleb out of the house, he phased just in time to get out of the door. He didn't look at any of us, he started to snarl and ran into the woods. I felt myself start to shake, I was going to loose control, I couldn't not until I saw her. I fought back a growl and ran into the house. On the couch was Sarah, I didn't realize how bony she looked. Her eyes were closed and her hair was matted. I brushed her hair back, but she didn't move. Carlisle came in and put a loving hand on my shoulder.

"Her body was pushed to the limits, they starved her, while not letting her sleep. Her body has a lot of strees right now." It was quiet, my hands started to shake. I felt tears in my eyes from seeing my daurghter this way. Broken, and bruised. Carlisle sighed and sat down next to Sarah, looking at me. "Renesmee told you she was-"

"Yes." I snarled. Carlisle sighed, he put his head in his hands.

"She was put through hell, Jacob. I'm going to have to keep an eye on her for a couple of days." I didn't question why, her health was in danger. "Not only that Jacob." I snapped my head up to him.

"What else." I demanded. Ness came back in, looking confused as well. Carlisle sighed looking at us.

"You don't smell it?" It was quiet, I sniffed the air, but it just smelled like Sarah to me. Ness froze in place and started to sob. Anger mixed with my confusion was not helping me keep myself under control.

"What in the hell are you talking about!" I snarled. Ness pressed her hand to my face.

 _'She's pregnant.'_ I looked at Ness and then back at Sarah.

"You're lying!" I yelled. Waves of anger was racking through my body, I could no longer control the wolf. I ran outside, just in time for her brothers to show up with all the Cullens. I looked at Edward, his eyes widened and I phased. I ran into the woods until I didn't feel my paws anymore, until I could see anymore. Not Sarah, not Sarah. Was all I could think.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Renesmee's POV

"You're lying!" Jake yelled at me, I felt like a failure as a mother and a wife. I couldn't protect my kids to save my life. Carlisle, sighed as we watched Jake leave. I got on my knees and kissed Sarah's forehead. She was so beautiful, but I couldn't find her. No one could trace their scents. Another wave of guilt washed over me. Carlisle huffed, making me look at him.

"It's not Hunter's. It's wolf." I sniffed again, and it was that same scent, but faint. Not like it was when I was pregnant with the boys. Then my heart sunk.

"It's not going to make it is it?" I questioned. How much pain does my baby need to be put through. He shook his head.

"Probably not, considering that she was starved, sleep deprived and sexually abused. To be honest with you, Renesmee I don't know how she is going to survive after she wakes up." She shifted, making the blankets slid down her stomach to her waist, I gasped. William and JJ came into the room, they were quiet.

"What happened." William demanded, looking at Sarah. I quickly, pulled the blanket back up her body.

"We saw dad go off into the woods, what happened." I sighed and looked at Carlisle, to give us a moment.

"I am going to the house to get an IV drop going. She is dehydrated."

"Thank you grandpa." He kissed my head and patted the boys on the shoulder, leaving. It was silent for a moment, until I could tell they were becoming tired of the silence. "Your sister was." I cleared my throat, fighting back the tears. "Sarah was, raped." I whispered, tears coming back to my eyes. They didn't say anything, and I couldn't look at them either. "She was starved, sleep deprived." I looked back at the boys to see them shaking. I ran to them, and hugged them with all my strength. I felt hot tears on both of my shoulders, telling me they both were crying. I held them for what seemed like hours, until the door was opened again. "Carlisle-," I looked up to see Caleb. He didn't show emotion, he went next to Sarah, holding her hand and started to cry. I felt a mixture of anger for having sex with my daurghter but was over powered by the love he had for her. I looked at the boys and kissed their heads. "Give us some time." They looked at Sarah, but nodded. When they left I rested my hand on his face, he flinched at first but calmed down.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Caleb POV

Renesmee rested her hand on my face.

 _'She's pregnant.'_ I looked up at her, she obvious didn't like what she saw on my face because she shook her head. _'It's yours.'_ I looked at her with saucers. No, no no. I sniffed the air and I could smell something different with Sarah, but it wasn't strong. It was faint and it smelled of wolf. My heart sunk, not only could I not protect the love of my life, I couldn't protect my child either. A new wave of tears came, but I didn't want to show any emotion, I tried to stay strong, for my Sarah. _'Carlisle says it's likely for her to have a miscarriage, because of what she went through. She was bleeding when we found her.'_ I picked Sarah up, moving out of Renesmee's touch holding her close as I cried. I couldn't help myself, I wasn't strong. I was weak, I hated myself for this. I looked down at her stomach, and my breath stopped. I stared at the bruises of fingers lingering on her hips, HIS fingers. I started to hyperventilate, shaking. Renesmee went to grab for Sarah, but I snarled at her. No one was going to touch her again. Jacob busted through the door and looked at me. I was seeing red.

"Caleb put her down." Jacob demanded, coming close to me. I shook my head no, holding her tighter. She moaned in pain and I loosened my grip. "No one is going to hurt her here, you know that."

"I'm not letting her go. Leave me alone!" I hissed. Boone and Jay came in standing in the back of the room. Jacob walked over to me and went to grab for her. I snarled at him, but he ignored me. "Don't-" I was cut off by Sarah's scream. I tensed up, she was clutching at her stomach. Then I smelled it, her blood. I started to shake, picking her up and wrapping her in the blanket. Her eyes opened locking with mine.

"Cal-" She started screaming again. "What is happening with me?!" Jacob looked at her then to me.

"Go to the Cullens I will show you the way." We all ran outside, both packs were in their own conversation but stopped when they saw us.

"Jacob what's-"

"No time!" He said phasing. We were running in the woods, Sarah was screaming, again.

"Shh." I tried to comfort her, but her sobs wouldn't quiet down.

"It hurts." She whispered, making my heart ache.

"I know." I said kissing her head.


End file.
